


Não existe eu se não tiver você

by MisakiMei_MCL321



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Homophobia, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiMei_MCL321/pseuds/MisakiMei_MCL321
Summary: baseado no final de our skyy quando Kongpob volta da China.apos enfrentarem um distanciamento terrível.seu relacionamento completando cinco anos...é hora de encarar a realidade e enfrentar aqueles que mais temem...seus pais.Arthit e Kongpob estão preparados pra isso?o amor realmente é tao forte assim?
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Kudos: 4





	1. S- SAUDADE

Seu coração estava acelerado e ele contava os minutos. Mal conseguiu respirar quando viu Kongpob apontar em sua vista empurrando o carrinho de bagagens... em sua mente ele sentira tanta falta do mais novo e inconscientemente girou o anel em seu dedo perdido em lembranças.  
Foi quando sentiu um par de braços o puxar para perto... sorriu. Estava em casa.  
-P’Arthit khap... senti sua falta... _ ouviu o moreno dizer anunciando sua chegada.  
-Kong..._ apenas ouvir a voz de seu Nong quase o fez beija-lo ali mesmo.  
Tentando conter o impulso ambos se afastaram e caminharam lado a lado roçando as mãos hora ou outra. Estavam felizes.  
-Hei Kong..._ Arthit começou timidamente. Eles estavam juntos a cinco anos dois deles sendo separados devido a pós graduação do mais jovem na China. Seu coração tinha certeza de que não podia ficar um minuto a mais longe dele então tomou uma decisão_ eu... estive pensando... sobre nós e...  
-Você não quer terminar novamente, não é?  
-Não! Apenas me escute na? _ o mais velho pegou a mão do moreno_ não quero que volte pra casa dos seus pais Kongpob.  
-Com certeza que não P’! vou procurar um lugar não se preocupe...  
-More comigo. _ ele finalizou rapidamente sentindo as bochechas corarem.  
-P’Arthit... eu esperei isso por tanto tempo. _ o júnior declarou com um sorriso sincero_ isso já é perfeito pra mim podemos cuidar um do outro.  
O sênior guardou as malas no carro recém comprado sorrindo para o nada. Durante todos aqueles anos ele venceu obstáculos... tudo por seu amor e ele sabia que era o certo, mas ainda assim não estava nem um pouco preparado para a mensagem que recebeu a seguir.  
Os olhos chocados ergueram do aparelho para o namorado que o encarava de forma curiosa:  
-Tudo bem?  
-Eu...  
-Qual o problema?  
-Meus pais..._ murmurou.  
-O que tem eles?  
-Eles querem me ver.  
-Isso não é bom?  
-Eles querem que eu vá pra casa esta noite.  



	2. O-ORGULHO

Kongpob o observou atentamente enquanto entravam no carro. Sabia que algo preocupava o “noivo”? achava que podia chamar assim. Para si eles já eram casados desde que o casamento não era legalizado na Tailândia para pessoas do mesmo sexo. Ao sentar e prender o sinto de segurança perguntou cautelosamente:  
-Quer que eu vá junto com você?  
-Hã? _ o outro acordou de seu devaneio.  
-P’Arthit quer que eu vá com você?  
-Meus pais não sabem sobre nós Kong... acho melhor não.  
-Certo. Já que você vai pra lá então quero ir pra casa.  
-Kong não foi isso que...  
-Hei! Relaxa eu apenas quero ver minha família antes de me dedicar a você_ o jovem sorriu travesso_ ou você já mudou de ideia sobre ter um futuro comigo?  
-Claro que não! _ Arthit bufou em protesto_ ok vou te deixar lá e te busco para irmos pra nossa casa mais tarde.  
-Nossa casa... Isso soa tão bem..._ seu sorriso ofuscou toda a mente do veterano e ele acabou por fazer um cafuné na cabeça de seu júnior.  
A viagem seguiu-se confortável e tranquila até a casa de Kongpob. Depois de o deixar lá ele finalmente se permitiu respirar... ele imaginava o que seus pais queriam e odiava que esse dia finalmente tenha chegado. Ligou o carro novamente e seguiu a estrada.  
Andando lentamente ele parou na porta da casa de seus pais. Tocou a campanhia e a porta foi aberta por uma mulher com a mesma aparência que a sua apenas um pouco envelhecida:  
-Oon! _ sua mãe o abraçou fortemente.  
-Hello khap mae... _ ele cumprimentou-a com dificuldade.  
-Como está lindo e crescido! Venha vamos entrar... todos estão nos esperando.  
-Todos? _ ele questionou sabendo a resposta.  
Passaram pelo corredor e chegaram até a sala onde havia uma família reunida. Suspirou pesadamente não havia como fugir.  
Quando saiu de seu lar para a universidade sentiu como se as amarras que o prendessem finalmente fossem soltas. Seu coração há muito esqueceu a tradição ao qual pertencia e estava tão acostumado com sua vida cotidiana que quando recebeu o olhar de seu pai ele sabia que estava sendo desrespeitoso principalmente pelo brinco pendurado em sua orelha. Ele sabia que Kongpob amava aquele brinco e resolveu usá-lo naquele dia... justo naquele dia.  
-Sawadeekhap_ Arthit os cumprimentou.  
Seu pai se levantou da poltrona em sua direção o olhar gélido pairando sobre si lhe deu calafrios:  
-Hello khap por. _ resolveu falar primeiro.  
-Você mudou Arthit. Consigo sentir isso.  
-Ainda sou o mesmo por.  
-Conversaremos mais tarde. Veja você está aqui para conhecer sua noiva.  
-Minha o que? _ ele não conseguiu esconder o espanto.  
-N’Nala é perfeita Oon! _ sua mãe exclamou entusiasmada_ sua família, seus costumes, sua boa maneira e ela será uma ótima esposa Arthit e uma boa mae com certeza!  
O homem não conseguia processar ou assimilar, mas não podia aceitar isso de jeito nenhum! E como naquela vez em que enfrentou as muitas pessoas da sua empresa ele resolveu encarar o pai. Mesmo que soubesse o que aquilo significaria.  
-Por_ o chamou_ posso conversar com o senhor? A sós?  
-Agora não. Veja... você precisa passar um tempo com N’ Nala para se conhecerem. Ela já ficou no meio de adulto o suficiente.  
-Mas por...  
-Como eu disse conversaremos mais tarde.  
Arthit foi forçado a levar Nala para o jardim da frente. Depois de sair da sala seu rosto se contraiu em raiva, obviamente ele sabia que não era culpa da jovem perto de si, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva.  
-P’Arthit khap. Você está bem? _ ouviu sua voz delicada.  
-Sim. Apenas cansado.  
-Você parece não ter apreciado a notícia do nosso noivado...  
-Nong não entenda mal, mas eu não vou me casar com você.  
-Mas seus pais...  
-Eu não poderia... não pertenço mais a esse lugar... e não vou te dar esperanças. é melhor que desista.  
-Minha mae ensinou os costumes. Se você não me aceita devo faze-lo me aceitar e amar. Tudo bem P’Arthit estou disposta a isso.  
O mais velho olhou incrédulo pra ela. Resolveu que não poderia esperar e invadiu a sala de estar com um olhar severo para o pai. O sr. Rojnapat encarou o filho imaginando o que aconteceria, mas não queria uma cena na frente das visitas e acompanhou o filho até a sala fechando a porta:  
-Não vou me casar com N’Nala. _ seu filho declarou curto e grosso.  
-Oho... não é problema há mais moças em nossas listas...  
-Não vou me casar com mulher alguma por.  
O senhor Rojnapat estreitou os olhos:  
-Fizemos um acordo Arthit.  
-Eu sei, mas...  
-Você terminou os estudos. Acabou é hora de voltar pra casa. Aquela não era sua vida. Olhe pra você! O que é essa coisa em sua orelha? O quanto você se misturou com essa gente?  
-Eu sou comprometido por! _ ele deixou escapar em desespero.  
-O que? _ seu patriarca questionou confuso e notou algo brilhoso na mão de seu filho.  
-Estou com essa pessoa há cinco anos temos planos... um futuro...  
-Termine.  
-Como é?  
-Você vai terminar com essa garota já! Então foi por isso que você ficou assim? Veja meu filho ela te corrompeu.   
-Eu não vou terminar com ele!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pessoal escolhi a palavra TRADIÇÃO para colocar na família de Arthit, mas vocês também podem entender como a religião da família. não coloquei uma definida para que não aja conflitos desnecessários.


	3. T-TENTAÇAO

Sem esperar uma resposta Arthit saiu da sala pegando as chaves de seu carro sem olhar para trás. Segurou o telefone enquanto fazia a curva para a estrada novamente esperando na linha.  
Kongpob estava sentado no sofá com os pais jogando conversa a fora quando sua mae perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso segurando a mão do filho que continha a aliança:  
-Quando vou conhecer minha nora?  
-Mae khap... _ Kong se encolheu de vergonha. Ele não gostava de esconder nada de seus pais, mas sabia que pra eles aquilo seria difícil.  
O único filho de Khun Kekkrai Suttiluck não poderia lhe dar netos, nem casar ou algo assim.   
-Nos conte tudo! _ ela continuou_ você a conheceu la? Não me lembro de você estar usando isso antes de partir...  
-Não... Na verdade so oficializamos antes de eu partir...  
-Quando você a conheceu?  
-No primeiro ano...  
-Kong você tem escondido um relacionamento por tanto tempo..._ seu pai comentou_ quando vamos conhecê-la?  
-Essa pessoa é bem reservada por e achou que vocês pensariam que so estava comigo por interesse.  
O fato de o filho dizer pessoa não garota chamou a atenção do patriarca. Kongpob so queria correr para que não pudesse falar mais do precisava seu pensamento foi atendido ao ver a chamada na tela de seu telefone o nome “Oon” piscando. Seu rosto se contorceu em preocupação o que não passou despercebido pela mãe.   
-P’Arthit? Você está bem?  
-Kong..._ ele começou e conseguiu notar que seu faen estava chorando_ vamos para casa Kong... posso buscar você?  
-Khap estou esperando.  
Ele desligou o telefone. Agora estava muito preocupado, Arthit nunca chorava pra ele a menos que fosse sério.  
-Mae, Por preciso ir...  
-Mas já? _ questionou o pai surpreso com a súbita mudança em relação a ligação de Arthit_ está tudo bem?  
-Khap... eu apenas tenho coisas pra resolver, mas podemos conversar mais no trabalho.  
-Onde você precisa ir? Eu levo você. _ o senhor se prontificou.  
-Não se preocupe por. _ Kongpob ouviu um carro buzinar lá fora_ preciso ir. Sawadee...  
O moreno correu para fora e entrou no carro do namorado que por sua vez se manteve quieto durante todo o trajeto.  
Quando chegou no apartamento de Arthit, Kongpob respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de familiaridade e casa. Mal podia acreditar que sobreviveram os dois anos de distância... ele olhou para seu P’ que estava sentado e distraído e o puxou pela mão:  
-Vem... vamos tomar um banho...  
Ele o levou para o banheiro queria apenas que ele relaxasse e tivesse uma boa noite de sono provavelmente foi um dia estressante. Tirou suas roupas e abriu o chuveiro deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo. Estava tão imerso que mal percebeu o par de mãos passeando sob seu peito apenas quando sentiu leves mordidas nas costas foi que virou de frente para Arthit e encontrou seus olhos famintos.   
Kongpob sabia que ele também estava da mesma forma, mas também sabia que o mais velho só queria tirar algo dos ombros. Por fim decidiu por lhe dar o que precisava e conversar depois. Teriam tempo.  
O calouro prendeu seu sênior contra a parede do banheiro ouvindo um murmúrio e começou a descer marcando seu pescoço fazendo uma trilha de beijos molhados naquela pele branca e leitosa.  
-Kong..._ Arthit lutava pra respirar_ Kong... eu...  
Ele não queria admitir, mas seu Nong tinha um tremendo controle sob ele. Como poderia simplesmente deixa-lo? Não era justo! Ele não iria perder... não dessa vez.  
-Khap Ai’Oon? _ provocativamente o segurou pelo queixo beijando seus lábios sentindo o mais velho completamente entregue em seus braços.  
Sabendo que não poderiam continuar ali enfiou-se entre as pernas do outro e o carregou para cama sem se importar se estavam molhados ou não.  
Deitou sob o corpo abaixo de si sentindo seus membros friccionarem contra o outro. Kongpob desceu levemente o caminho da barriga até as coxas deixando beijos suaves e parou para olhar a expressão de Arthit. O mesmo estava com os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios para não gemer e seu rosto estava em vários tons de rosa... era assim toda vez que o fazia seu.  
-Olhe pra mim Arthit...  
O mais velho ergueu o rosto para repreende-lo, mas o que conseguiu foi gemer alto e arquear as costas quando o mesmo o engoliu por inteiro. O veterano estava em puro delírio.  
Nenhuma noite se masturbando ou cheio de sonhos molhados se comparava ao verdadeiro sentimento de ter Kongpob. Ele sabia que não o podia deixar... não poderia viver sem ele...  
-Kong... Pare... eu vou... eu vou...  
Com muito esforço ele afastou o maior antes que viesse sob ele respirando pesadamente:  
-Por que me parou P’?  
-Quero você..._ respondeu manhoso mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha_ dentro de mim...  
Isso era tortura Arthit sabia que ele não poderia se controlar, mas estava com receio embora seu corpo gritasse por alivio ainda estava com medo de machuca-lo afinal tinha se passado muito tempo...  
-Você não vai me machucar..._ o mais velho disse como se estivesse lendo sua mente. Então inverteu as posições sentando no colo de seu calouro e começou a rebolar descaradamente_ na khap Kong...  
-Porra... _ ele grunhiu segurando a cintura de Arthit se continuasse assim ele ia ceder antes mesmo de começar algo.  
Sem que pudesse se acalmar viu o mesmo se preparar para monta-lo. Kongpob estava pasmo e ainda mais excitado ao ver o homem escorregar lentamente sobre si. Não demorou muito para que o sênior estivesse se movimentando loucamente esquecendo da dor que era substituída pelo prazer cada vez que era acertado em seu ponto sensível e ainda podia sentir as mãos hábeis de seu Nong subindo e descendo ao ritmo das estocadas.  
-Kong! Não aguento mais!  
-Vamos juntos P’!  
Assim que ouviu a resposta Kongpob se enterrou mais uma vez e preencheu Arthit que ao sentir o liquido quente escorrer derramou o seu próprio nas duas barrigas. Ele recebeu um beijo na testa do mais novo que puxou seu corpo para si enquanto acariciava suas costas:  
-Eu te amo Kong...  
-Também te amo P’Arthit...  
-Precisamos tomar banho de verdade agora..._ ele murmurou contra seu pescoço lhe fazendo cocegas.  
-P’... podemos conversar agora?  
-Não Kong... deixe-me aproveitar mais um pouco na?  
Os dois se levantaram para uma ducha rápida e se prepararam para dormir. Arthit pensou estar seguro. Nada mais lhe faria mal agora...


	4. U-UNIDOS

Na manhã seguinte o mais velho acordou com o cheiro que há muito não sentia do café da manhã de seu namorado. Sorriu e foi até a cozinha vendo Kongpob colocando os pratos de panquecas americanas na mesa junto com seu leite rosa e um café gelado.  
-Bom dia P’! _ o mais novo sorriu de lado_ acordou cedo...  
-Bom dia... o cheiro está maravilhoso...  
-Va se lavar e venha comer na...  
Com um aceno de cabeça ele pegou a toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ao sair optou por ficar de box e vestiu uma blusa do moreno que ficava um pouco maior em si devido ao tamanho. Era sábado e seu único plano era ficar aninhado com Kongpob dentro de casa o resto do dia.  
Antes que pudessem sentar à mesa ouviram uma batida. Arthit abriu a porta e chocou-se ao ver seu pai e sua mae parados diante de si. O júnior diminuiu o sorriso e se colocou ao lado de seu P’ fazendo um breve wai para as visitas:  
-Por, Mae... o que fazem aqui? _ questionou o filho enquanto eles entravam na pequena sala.  
Arthit sentiu vergonha. Pela casa e por como estava em frente aos seus pais... era muito insinuante:  
-Ainda não tirou isso da orelha? _ seu patriarca questionou o avaliando de cima abaixo_ por que está vestido de forma tão vulgar? E com esse fedelho!  
-Por! Não fale assim do Kong! Ele não fez nada! Será que dá pra dizerem por que estão aqui?  
-Você saiu correndo ontem filho pensamos que não estava bem..._ comentou a mãe_ bem eu pensei até que seu pai me disse que você já está comprometido? Como pode fazer isso Oon?  
-Mae eu já estou fora de casa há anos é claro que eu ia me apaixonar...  
-Viemos conhece-la. _ o pai finalizou.  
-Hã?  
-Você diz ser comprometido, mas nunca vimos nem ouvimos nada sobre essa garota. Viemos conhece-la.  
Kongpob viu Arthit retesar os ombros e automaticamente depositou a mão ali. O sr. Rojnapat observou a mão do jovem e viu algo brilhante pairando ali.  
-Então eu não ouvi errado. _ ele continuou_ você se tornou uma vagabunda! O dinheiro que lhe demos não foi suficiente?  
-Que decepção... _ sua mãe disse entre lagrimas.  
-E eu ainda tinha esperança de que pudesse fazer algo...  
-Por me escute na..._ Arthit começou a murmurar.  
-Não te mandei pra universidade pra se tornar uma prostituta Arthit! Com quantos você se deitou antes dele?!  
-Você está errado! Nunca existiu outros Kong é o único e eu o amo! _ o filho gritou em desespero.  
-Então? Ele é o culpado? Por suas escolhas?  
-Sai! _ ele gritou novamente assustando os mais velhos_ saiam da nossa casa agora!  
-Nossa casa? _ a mae repetiu desgostosa_ você realmente prefere dar as costas pra sua família Arthit?  
-Minha família apoiaria minhas escolhas e não me manteria em cativeiro! Kongpob é minha família!  
Se tivesse algo que continuaria falando não pode completar, pois a mão de seu pai fechou em seu rosto. Ainda atormentado o veterano sentiu o sangue escorrer no canto dos lábios e a força que imaginava ter se foi...  
-É mesmo uma bonequinha..._ comentou o homem ao vê-lo chorar e armou o punho novamente.  
O segundo golpe nunca chegou ao rosto de Arthit. O sr. Rojnapat viu Kongpob segurar seu pulso e o apertar consideravelmente forte:  
-Se o senhor tocar mais uma vez em P’Arthit esquecerei o pouco respeito que ainda tenho e o tirarei daqui a força.  
-Com quem você pensa que está falando seu depravado? _ a mulher gritou ousadamente.  
O mais jovem nem se importou apenas agarrou seu faen o abraçando protetoramente. O sênior estava exausto... ele não reclamou ou se esquivou e se permitiu ficar ali na segurança dos braços de Kongpob enquanto chorava silenciosamente.  
-Peço a vocês que saiam. _ o mais novo tornou a falar.  
-Por..._ Arthit o chamou fungando_ na khap... eu não quero brigar com vocês...  
-Arthit... _ sua mae começou_ por que fez isso com a gente?  
-Mae... você sempre me disse que não se pode fugir do destino e se o meu destino não é o que vocês querem? E sim Kongpob...  
O senhor não conseguia esconder a carranca, mas se seu filho não o ouvisse tentaria outras táticas:  
-Seus pais sabem Nong. _ ele se direcionou ao júnior pela primeira vez.  
O calouro ficou tenso, mas com o olhar feroz respondeu:  
-Ainda não.   
-Vocês dizem estar juntos há anos e nenhuma das famílias sabe? E vocês se dizem certos?  
-Por é difícil pra ele... _ o veterano saiu dos braços de Kong e agora segurava sua mão_ ele não vem de uma família tradicional como nos, mas você conhece sua linhagem...  
-Quem é pai dele?  
-Khun Kekkrai Suttiluck.  
O Sr. Rojnapat encarou novamente o mais novo com os olhos inchados. E respondeu novamente:  
-Então fez isso por interesse Arthit?  
-Pare de falar coisas assim... eu fui bem criado você sabe...  
-Então está decidido. _ o homem mais velho falou.  
-O que? _ questionou sua esposa.  
-Ligue para os seus pais Nong. Vamos jantar juntos... já que fomos os primeiros a saber devemos estar presentes quando você confessar. Faz parte do nosso costume.  
-Por o que está falando? Não pode forçar Kongpob a sair assim!  
-Eu aceito khun. Aguarde um momento falarei com eles.  
Kongpob afastou indo ate o quarto e voltando com o telefone enquanto discava o pai de Arthit fez um sinal para que ele colocasse no viva-voz. Do outro lado da linha sua mae atendeu:  
-Kong!  
-Mae...  
-Está tudo bem querido? Você saiu de casa tão depressa...  
-Sim... eu queria pedir algo...  
-Claro! O que é?  
-Eu estava pensando eu queria levar os pais de P’Arthit pra conhecer vocês... há algum problema?  
-Isso é ótimo! Sempre quis conhecer esse amigo famoso e devo agradece-lo por buscar você no aeroporto ontem... venham sim vou fazer um banquete! Te amo filho...  
-Também te amo mae...  
Assim que desligou o telefone viu o olhar de satisfação no olhar do velho. Ele sabia qual era o plano, mas não deixaria nada se colocar em seu caminho.  
-Perfeito. Vejo vocês a noite.  
O homem puxou sua esposa que estava completamente confusa. O casal agora sozinho se jogara no sofá Arthit sentado no colo de Kongpob e aconchegado em seu peito recebendo um leve carinho nas costas.  
-Khothot na Kong... _ o mais velho murmurou choroso.  
-Então era por isso que estava daquele jeito ontem? _ depositou um beijo em sua testa.  
-Eles queriam me casar... como eu poderia te deixar? Como eu viveria sem você Kong... eu precisava sentir que você está aqui de verdade...  
-Nunca mais sairei do seu lado P’.  
-O que você acha... que vai acontecer se seus pais forem contra nós?  
-Eu os amo, mas se isso acontecer você é minha família Ai’Oon... somos um do outro.  
-Não quero ficar entre você e sua família...  
-P’Arthit khap. Estamos noivos eu não vou deixar você nunca.  
-Espera aí? Estamos?  
-Khap. A partir de agora e vou anunciar isso no jantar.  
-Kong, mas...  
-Você me ama?  
-O que?  
-Você me ama P’Arthit?  
-Sim, mas...  
-Não precisamos de mais nada. Somos adultos e estabilizados. Nem se quer precisamos da aprovação de nossos pais!  
-Kongpob não podemos casar é proibido... a sua ideia é linda, mas...  
-De fato aqui não. Mas existe um mundo imenso onde pessoas como nós vivem felizes e livres... elas escolhem o amor P’... vamos escolher também.  
Arthit estava emocionado. Ele nunca imaginou que chegaria onde estava e o amor de Kongpob transbordava nele que quase o fazia se sentir especial. Digno. Beijou-o calmamente e sentiu seu lábio inferior ser arranhado e puxado levemente pelos dentes de seu Nong, ele podia cair só com essa ação. Sentiu uma pontada no lugar do golpe e se afastou sorrindo meio sem graça:  
-Eu vou dar um jeito no meu rosto. Pode começar a procurar roupas para nós. Precisamos estar bem na...  
Isso fez o calouro erguer-se rapidamente do sofá e seguir para o quarto onde finalmente sua expressão confiante se quebrou. O que tinha acabado de fazer? O que seus pais iam pensar? Não podia deixar o pânico tomar conta de si. Precisava proteger seu sol... ele não sabia mais o que seria dele sem seu veterano tímido e rabugento fez uma prece muda aos céus para que tudo desse certo e começou a pensar que não estava ansioso para ver os pais novamente.


	5. S-SUBESTIMADO

A noite caiu e o casal já estava chegando na casa dos Suttiluck. Arthit suava frio e agarrou fortemente a mão do Nong antes de entrarem pela porta.  
Os pais do veterano já se encontravam no local desde que o calouro havia mandado o endereço.  
-Sawadee! _ Kongpob cumprimentou os presentes_ Mae, Por...  
-Kongpob. Por que demoraram? _ Kekkrai perguntou amigavelmente abraçando o filho.  
-Tivemos um imprevisto no caminho. Desculpe_ ele pediu numa breve reverencia. O mais velho ao seu lado ficou sem graça. Ele sabia que a culpa era sua já que havia passado mal o caminho inteiro.  
-N’Arthit. Que bom tê-lo novamente em minha casa.  
-Novamente? _ o Sr. Rojnapat questionou.  
-Khap. Seu filho é um ótimo negociante. Esteve aqui uma vez a trabalho para sua empresa. Desde então nunca mais o vi.  
-Obrigado Khun Kekkrai. _ Arthit respondeu escondendo-se atrás do mais novo como uma criança coagida.  
-Vocês estão visitando seu filho? _ a mae de Kongpob resolveu perguntar.  
-Khap. Faz muitos anos que não o vemos. _ a outra mae respondeu.  
-O jantar está pronto. _ a dona da casa avisou conduzindo-os até a mesa.  
A comida foi servida e por coincidência era algo que Arthit gostava muito de comer. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o manjericão, mas assim que olhou para seu faen se sentiu mal sabia que ele não ia comer.  
-Kong eu vi você buscar muito disso nos seus anos de universidade e resolvi fazer uma surpresa! _ sua mae comentou feliz colocando o prato na frente do menor.  
-Obrigado mae..._ seus lábios tremeram ao sentir o cheiro de pimenta e engoliu seco.  
-Kong_ Arthit cochichou_ você não pode...   
-Eu sei, mas não posso recusar.  
-Você não vai comer eu sei como você fica depois.  
-P’...  
-Me dê o seu prato. _ ele usou sua voz intimidante.  
Os demais observaram o Nong passar seu prato para Arthit.  
-N’Arthit não se preocupe querido vai poder comer também...  
-Desculpe khun... Kong não come comida picante.  
-Sim desde pequeno, mas achei que como ele sempre pega...  
-Ele ia te agradar e so eu sei como esse teimoso metido a herói fica depois disso.  
-Você sabe de muitas coisas pra alguém que se diz amigo. _ a mae de Arthit sibilou.  
-Kongpob eu sou sua mae. Devia me contar essas coisas....  
-Khothot mae...  
-Querida_ Kekkrai a chamou_ você sabe o que ele gosta certo?  
-O farei rapidamente!  
-Se não se importa khun... _ o veterano corou_ eu mesmo prepararei.  
-Arthit? _ seu pai o olhou espantado.  
-Oho! Muito bem... a cozinha é sua. _ a mulher sentou-se à mesa_ Kong já que a comida não era pra você... o que fazia com elas?  
-Bem... Era para P’Arthit. Ele ama comida picante... _ revelou timidamente.  
-Hei Kong! _Arthit exclamou abrindo a geladeira_ olha o que eu achei...  
Junto com o prato de omelete com porco picado o veterano lhe deu um copo de café gelado e sentou ao seu lado para comer. Sentiu sobre si o olhar fulminante de seu pai e encolheu na cadeira. Sabia que suas ações mostravam que ele era a “esposa”.  
Sutilmente sentiu uma mão acariciar sua coxa esquerda e sorriu. Ele ia ficar bem no final da noite e sabia disso.  
Após a refeição feita em um silencio aceitável os casais foram para a sala de estar onde sentaram novamente no sofá e a mae de Kongpob foi buscar a sobremesa.  
Kekkrai não era burro e sabia por que o filho estava ali, mas não queria empurra-lo para que ficasse assustado então sutilmente começou uma conversa com Arthit já que seu filho havia saído rapidamente e assim também poderia observar os pais do futuro genro? Quem sabe...  
-N’Arthit você parece bem atencioso ao meu filho... ate para saber o que lhe faz mal...  
-So fiz o que me pediu khun... _ ele respondeu encabulado.  
-Então estava esperando minha benção?  
O filho entre os casais começou a tossir e balançar a cabeça negativamente:  
-Não khun Kekkrai eu... eu so...  
-O que foi P’Arthit? _ Kongpob entrou pela sala trazendo-lhe um copo de leite rosa _ beba.  
O veterano ergueu a mão timidamente buscando o copo ao sorver um pouco do liquido deu um sorriso mostrando a covinha o que fez Kongpob rir de volta e se perderem um no outro.


	6. S-SATISFAÇÃO

-Vocês dois estão aqui por algum motivo Kongpob?  
-Por... eu vim fazer um comunicado. _ o calouro sentiu uma carga de coragem. Precisava ser agora. _ eu e P’Arthit estamos noivos.  
O veterano abriu a boca assim como seus pais. Estavam pasmos... Kongpob olhou pra ele de forma engraçada:  
-Hei P’ por que está me olhando assim? Eu disse que faria isso...  
-Mas não desta maneira... você é louco?!  
-Ah finalmente! _ exclamou Kekkrai_ não sabia por quanto tempo mais ia aguentar.  
-Eles confessaram? _ sua esposa entrou com a bandeja de sobremesas.  
-Sim. Eles vão se casar.  
-Por, Mae vocês já sabiam? _ um júnior extremamente confuso olhava de um para o outro.  
-Tínhamos nossas dúvidas. _ respondeu a mae.  
-E... O que vocês acham? _ o Nong continuou receoso.  
-Kongpob nos vemos a sua felicidade isso não te faz menos homem e não te tira o direito de herdeiro. Você é meu filho e eu te amo...  
Kekkrai abraçou o filho que estava com os olhos marejados e viu ele se juntar ao lado da esposa e fixar em Arthit.  
-Arthit eu já desconfiava de seus sentimentos pelo meu filho desde aquela conversa no seu trabalho e eu estou mais que feliz em ter você conosco. Venha_ o casal abriu os braços_ bem vindo a família Suttiluck!  
O veterano olhou para Kongpob que acenou encorajando seu faen. O coração de Arthit se rompeu e ele abraçou os sogros fortemente. Ele foi aceito afinal. E tinha uma família... era isso que precisava. Uma família.  
-Precisamos contar a suas irmãs Kong! _ sua mae exclamou_ elas vão amar a notícia!  
-Esperem! _ o Sr. Rojnapat finalmente conseguiu sair de seu estado de choque_ O que está acontecendo aqui?  
-Você falhou khun. _ Kongpob o respondeu rudemente_ seu plano não saiu como esperado foi?  
-Mas o que? _ Kekkrai estava mais que confuso e viu Arthit abaixar a cabeça.  
-Eles não concordaram com isso por o motivo de estarem aqui era por que eles queriam que vocês nos humilhassem ainda mais.  
-Você realmente aceita isso khun Kekkrai? _ a mae de Arthit questionou pasma.  
-Eu entendo a indignação de vocês, também gostaria de ver meu filho casar e ter filhos, mas... quem disse que ele não pode ter isso ao lado de Arthit? _ a segunda mae na sala falou compadecida_ eu quero que ele seja feliz na? Vocês não querem que seu filho seja feliz?  
-Não dessa forma suja e perversa! _ o sr. Rojnapat bradou_ você é uma vergonha Arthit e uma decepção. Como pode ser meu filho?  
-Por, por favor... _ ouviram ele murmurar soluçando.  
-Acabou Arthit. Esqueça aqueles que um dia você chamou de pais.  
-Não se preocupe_ Kekkrai se pronunciou depois de um tempo_ o tomamos como parte da família. Mais que um genro ele agora é meu filho.  
Ambos os chefes de família se encaram com faíscas no olhar. A mae de Arthit puxou seu marido ate a saída. Então o casal de pais olhou para os meninos e viram o veterano nos braços de Kongpob pedindo repetidamente:  
-Eu sinto muito... sinto muito... por favor...  
-Kong... _ sua mae chamou calmamente_ durmam aqui esta noite. Leve-o para seu quarto. Ele tem muito o que processar. Amanha começamos de novo na?  
-Boa noite por e mae e obrigado por tudo eu amo vocês.  
Viram o filho cochichar algo no ouvido do mais velho e o carregar em estilo noiva para o andar de cima. Observaram a cena completamente felizes... eles apoiariam o filho em qualquer decisão a partir de agora, pois sabiam que Kongpob havia desistido de muito por eles... e se isso significasse que ele estaria feliz ao lado de um homem por que não? Ainda mais esse homem sendo Arthit Rojnapat.


	7. H-HOJE

Kongpob o deitou na cama e tirou suas calças jeans ouvindo-o suspirar profundamente:  
-Você está bem P’?  
-Khap...  
O calouro decidiu por fim trocar sua roupa, mas quando ia colocar outra blusa foi impedido. Sentiu uma mão em seu pulso fracamente e viu os olhos de corsa pairarem sob si então se se deitou do jeito que estava. Passando o braço por baixo do corpo de Arthit que deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir o corpo quente e desnudo do moreno e foi pressionado contra o membro do maior:  
-Kong...  
-Khap?  
-Desse jeito não vou conseguir dormir...  
-Quer que eu me afaste então?  
-Não! _ ele praticamente gritou virando de frente para o seu Nong. Colocou a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço que era onde gostava de focar_ eu gostei do dia de hoje.  
-Mesmo?  
-Sim... você me deu uma família Kong... eu jamais poderia pedir outra coisa em toda a minha vida...  
-Que bom que se sente assim P’...  
Logo Kongpob pode ouvir o ressonar tranquilo do mais velho e acabou adormecendo também segurando-o fortemente em seus braços.  
Na manha o moreno acordou com sons de risadas e uma conversa acalorada que parecia vir da cozinha. O casal fez sua higiene matinal e desceu para tomar o café juntamente com o pai e a mae de do mais novo, mas quando chegaram la encontram suas irmãs e cunhados sua sobrinha de oito anos e Khao Fang.  
Arthit encarou a moça o que ela estava fazendo ali?  
-Tio Kongpob! _ a menina desceu da cadeira e correu para os braços do Nong.  
-Bom dia! _ todos se cumprimentaram.  
-Arthit sente-se. _ Kekkrai pediu.  
O veterano esperou pacientemente até que Kongpob sentasse a mesa para sentar-se ao lado dele com Khao Fang em sua frente. Uma de suas irmãs desconfiando do que viria a seguir resolveu começar sua opinião:  
-Kongpob. Sabia que sua Nong começou o estágio na nossa empresa?  
-Mesmo? _ ele olhou pra ela_ que coisa ótima N’Khao Fang!   
-Não é mesmo P’ Kongpob? Vamos nos ver muito!  
Sem responder ele se levantou da mesa e foi ate a geladeira pegando um copo de leite de soja e mais um prato com donuts chineses e ouviu sua mae falar:  
-Filho já coloquei separei essas coisas pra você...  
-Chài khap, mas P’Arthit come o mesmo que eu no café...  
-É mesmo querido? _ ela questionou. _ ele balançou a cabeça timidamente_ desculpe na... parece que tenho muito o que aprender sobre vocês.  
Kongpob voltou a mesa com o café e colocou frente a Arthit que lhe sorriu, mas viu o olhar de sua irmã. Era o mesmo de seu pai. Tremeu. Sabia que não seria tudo tão fácil.  
-Então mae qual era a noticia que tinha para nos dar? _ sua outra irmã resolveu perguntar de uma vez.  
-Meninas. Lhes apresento Arthit Rojnapat o noivo do irmão de vocês. _ Kekkrai anunciou seriamente.  
-Você não pode estar falando seriamente não é pai? _ a mais velha entre os três falou enojada_ Kongpob diga que isso é uma brincadeira!  
-Khao Fang você quer responder? _ o calouro retrucou enquanto mastigava calmamente seu donut.  
-Não P’... Não é piada eles estão juntos desde que eu conheci P’Kongpob ou antes disso.  
-E mesmo sabendo disso você veio fazer o que aqui? _ Arthit questionou possesso_ pra alguém que foi rejeitada e diz querer o melhor você parece ter muita inveja! Você não entendeu ainda? Kong é gay e é meu! Meu entendeu?!  
Sem aviso o baque foi forte e no mesmo lugar o tapa que levou da irmã de Kongpob so mostrava que haveria divergências na família Suttiluck. O veterano caiu da cadeira e Kong ergueu-se apertando o punho da moça seus olhos faiscavam em fúria:  
-O que pensa que está fazendo?  
-Mae o que o tio Kongpob está fazendo? _ a pequena criança questionou com medo.  
-Kong _ a mae da me menina pediu_ leve sua sobrinha pra sala, por favor,  
-Isso não vai ficar assim!  
-Agora! Nos deixe conversar Kong... na... leve P’Arthit com você... cuide dele...  
-Khap...  
Na sala Kongpob estava sentado com a pequena Phan para acalma-la:  
-P’Kong... você namora com P’Arthit... então ele é meu tio também?  
-Sim!  
-Então eu vou ter primos?  
-Mài chài! Homens não tem filhos Phan!  
-Eu quero um primo! Me dê um primo P’!  
Ele a abraçou rindo. De longe Arthit via a cena com dor profunda enquanto escutava a discussão acirrada que se formava dentro da cozinha em seu íntimo so queria ir pra sia casa, sua fortaleza com Kongpob. Viu ele com abraçado com a sobrinha e escutou Khao Fang dizer ao seu lado:  
-Acha que ele é feliz do seu lado, mas não é. Você jamais vai ser aceito por sua família e jamais vai poder lhe dar uma... pobrezinho...  
Dizendo isto ela saiu da casa e ele desabou no chão.


	8. A-ACEITAÇÃO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pessoal as aspas vão significar que a conversa esta em japonês para que vocês não tenham que ficar saindo da historia para traduzir o que foi escrito   
> ok kha!

Quando acordou no hospital Arthit tinha tomado uma decisão. Sentiu um aperto forte em sua mão e olhou para o lado encontrando Kongpob adormecido e acariciou seus cabelos... eles podiam ser felizes como qualquer outra pessoa sabia que ele era a “escolha”. Sem acorda-lo levantou da cama e trocou de roupa; seguiu pelo corredor ate a ala dos berçários e ficou a observar os bebes. Um filho... ele sabia que mesmo que Kongpob não falasse disso, gostaria muito de ter um filho, mas como fariam? Se não poderiam se casar? Que dirá adotar uma criança? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil pra eles?  
-P’Arthit?  
-Hã? Você acordou?  
-Você já está melhor?  
-Chài khap. Vamos pra casa na?  
-Tem algo que eu gostaria de contar...  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Enquanto você dormia... meus pais decidiram... nos das uma viagem para os EUA de presente.  
-O que?  
-Você sabe o que isso significa certo?  
-Vamos nos casar Kong! É isso mesmo?!  
Ele pulou nos braços do mais jovem sem se importar com os arredores ou olhares estranhos que eram lançados:  
-Hei pombinhos... _ Kekkrai se aproximou com sua esposa_ isso tem uma condição.  
-Qual? _ Kongpob segurou firmemente a mão de Arthit.  
-Vamos com vocês! _ exclamou sua mae_ eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de ver meu filho se casar!  
-Khop khun khap Mae! _ o jovem a abraçou emocionado.  
-Vamos! precisamos pegar um voo amanhã.  
-Mas já? _ o veterano exclamou.  
-Não se preocupe Arthit já informei no seu trabalho todos ficaram muito felizes.  
Os casais voltaram para suas casas apenas para fazer a malas. E o veterano sentiu ainda mais determinação ele sabia que no estrangeiro além de se casar poderia também adotar uma criança.  
E foi assim que depois de casados e dentro de um orfanato ele se pegou observando uma criança arredia sentada em meio as sombras:  
-Quem é ele? _ perguntou ao homem que cuidava da casa.  
-O nome dele é Ren.  
-De onde ele é?  
-Não sabemos com certeza, mas ele parece ser japonês. Tudo que ele se lembra é que tem oito anos e o seu nome. O encontramos na estrada abandonado.  
-Posso falar com ele?  
-Se conseguir chegar perto...  
-Se importa? _ ele questionou seu agora marido.  
-Claro que não Oon... vá falar com ele...  
Kongpob continuou conversando com seus pais e o reitor da casa enquanto Arthit se aproximava da criança que logo percebeu sua presença. Seus olhos se estreitaram e os cabelos se eriçaram como um gato arisco então o mais velho fez o melhor que pode para tentar dialogar com a criança a sua frente:  
-O namae wa Arthit desu.  
Ren arregalou os olhos surpreso. Ninguém conseguia falar com ele naquele lugar. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? E por que aquele homem de aparência gentil estava sorrindo assim? Bem, não importava ele iria embora no final do dia como todos os outros.  
-Watashi ga iu koto o wakarimasu ka?  
-Kong!  
O menino viu outro homem surgir igualmente bonito e sorridente e começaram a falar uma língua que não entendia então o mais alto olhou para si:  
“oi meu nome é Kongpob e este é o meu marido Arthit você é o Ren, certo?”  
“como consegue me entender...”  
“você é japonês... eu estudei japonês alguns anos atrás.... que bom que veio a calhar agora!”  
-Wow! Amazing! _ parabenizou o dono da casa_ ele nunca fala com ninguém vocês são os primeiros!  
-Talvez por que ele não entenda o que estão dizendo... _ murmurou Arthit_ Hei Kong...  
-Eu também Oon...Por, Mae...  
-Pode deixar filho... vão ficar com ele mais um pouco... acredito que um menino sem identidade num país estrangeiro não seja difícil de adotar, certo? _ Kekkrai acompanhou o outro homem ate a sala e aberto aos negócios.  
O casal se virou para o menor que ainda os olhava com receio:  
“Ren... _ começou Arthit_ O que você acha de ter uma família?”  
-Kazoku?  
“Hai..._ Kongpob respondeu segurando a mão do veterano_ você será o nosso filho será bem cuidado e amado não o forçaremos a nada...”  
-Vão me levar embora desse lugar estranho?  
“Sim... precisamos voltar pra Tailândia.”  
-Eu quero ir. _ ele respondeu sem esboçar reações.


	9. R-RECIPROCIDADE

Depois da longa viagem eles chegaram em sua casa e Arthit suspirou feliz. Ele tinha sua própria família, um marido, um filho estava pleno... confiante de que tinha tudo o que precisava. Pensava ate em tirar algum tempo de folga do serviço para a adaptação do filho no novo país...  
-Hei Arthit!  
-Khap? _ acordou de seu devaneio.  
-Precisamos de uma casa agora. Não podemos morar no apartamento... onde o Ren vai dormir?  
-Não se preocupe. _ ouviram a voz rouca e seca da criança atrás de si que foi para o canto da porta e se aninhou como um cachorro_ eu fico aqui.  
-O que está fazendo? _ o mais velho questionou horrorizado correndo ate o menino e o levantando imediatamente.  
-Estou deitando.  
-Me escute você não é um animal na? Ira dormir conosco esta noite e amanhã vamos comprar uma casa. _ o veterano decidiu _ agora venha você precisa de um banho...  
-Vou fazer o jantar... _ Kongpob anunciou puxando seu agora marido para um beijo.  
O veterano corou profundamente tentando sair de seu abraço:  
-Kong... temos uma criança aqui se comporte...  
-Somos seus pais... Ele precisa se acostumar não acha?  
-Eu já estou acostumado. _ viram o menino murmurar enquanto dedilhava os lábios com olhos vazios_ yasashi ningen wa koai...  
Ambos encararam o pequeno garoto cujo os cabelos cobriam os olhos. Pareciam que não eram cortados há muito tempo:  
-Ren... vamos tomar banho venha...   
Arthit tentou pegar sua mão, mas foi rejeitado então ele seguiu ao lado do garotinho que olhava o banheiro de forma cautelosa. Viu o maior abrir o chuveiro e ficou parado esperando até que perguntou:  
-Você não vai fazer nada?  
-O que eu devo fazer? _ o veterano questionou_ ah claro!  
Num impulso o menino se afastou e ficou confuso ao ver o sênior pegar a bucha o sabote xampu e condicionador colocar na parte baixa para que ele pudesse alcançar e ir até a porta do banheiro dizendo:  
-Sua toalha esta ali quando terminar saia para comermos a roupa está em cima da cama é so vestir!  
E la estava. O sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ele não conseguia entender... por que aquele estranho sorria dessa forma para si. Ele sabia que era novo, mas maduro demais pra sua idade sua intenção era fugir no primeiro minuto em que pisasse no chão depois de descer do avião. Mas estava curioso pra saber como era a vida desses homens estranhos.  
O casal estava na cozinha preparando o jantar Arthit picava a cebolinha enquanto Kongpob o abraçava por trás repetindo seus gestos. Ele se sentia completamente grato e se deixando levar pelo momento virou-se para o maior e o beijou carinhosamente sorriram entre o feito e ele encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno sentindo o mesmo respirar em seu cabelo.  
Eles estavam tão imersos em seu mundo que não notaram que a cena foi presenciada pela criança que havia saído do banho. Ren sabia que aquilo era diferente do que seu pai ou caseiro daquele orfanato costumavam fazer consigo. Ele conseguia sentir o amor... e talvez, apenas talvez se viu um pouco mais interessado no casal que agora deveria chamar de pais.  
-Acabei!  
O menino anunciou assustando os dois homens que pularam olhando pro lado. Por um minuto haviam esquecido que tinham um filho agora... um filho... Arthit jamais se cansaria disso embora precisasse conversar com seu marido mais tarde sobre o que descobriu.  
-Ren sente vamos comer na! _ Kongpob o sentou na mesa e colocou em seu prato arroz com omelete de porco picado e manjericão com pimenta_ se você não gostar é só dizer peço outra coisa pra você.  
-Hai.  
-Ren... _ começou Arthit_ você sabe que já está na idade de ir para escola certo? Então vamos matricula-lo para que possa aprender o tailandês...  
-Mas eu falo japonês.  
-Você pode falar os dois_ Kongpob entregou o leite rosa de seu P’.  
-Realmente? Como vocês dois? Eu consigo?  
-Sim! _ Arthit respondeu animado_ podemos coloca-lo na escola para estudar e em casa e num outro período que queira você pode continuar estudando japonês pra falar melhor, o que acha?  
-O que eu vou ter que fazer pra ganhar essas coisas? _ ele questionou seriamente.  
-Nada! Que pergunta é essa? Eu já disse você não é um bichinho não se ganha um prêmio por uma boa ação.  
-Que tal um jogo de perguntas e respostas? _ sugeriu o júnior_ você topa?  
-Sim. Eu começo. Vocês são mesmo casados?  
-Chài. _ responderam juntos.  
-Mas ate onde eu sei casais homoafetivos não são aceitos.  
-Realmente aqui é um desses lugares, mas o amor é livre e nossos corpos não são barreiras.  
Viram o menino acenar com a cabeça:  
-Você tem nojo? _ Arthit praticamente vomitou a pergunta_ tem nojo de nós ou vergonha se tivesse que nos apresentar a alguém como seus pais?  
-Não.  
-Por que?!  
-Foram duas perguntas.  
-Pessoal é melhor irmos dormir certo? Ren você pode se deitar nós vamos tomar banho. _ Kongpob apontou para a enorme cama que caberia os três sem dificuldade.  
E mais uma vez Arthit se viu puxado para o banho enquanto estava confuso:  
-Kong... eu descobri uma coisa...  
-O que foi?  
-Acho que... acho que abusavam dele... ele tinha marcas de cigarro apagados nas costas e nas costelas e vê como ele age com as nossas demonstrações de afeto...  
-Será que foi no orfanato?  
Bem isso não importa muito agora... ele não podia falar nada era perfeito pra quem estivesse fazendo isso...  
Arthit fungou e Kongpob o trouxe para os seus braços:  
-Shhh... estamos com ele agora P’... vamos protege-lo, cuidar dele e educa-lo ele vai ser forte você vai ver.  
-Sim você tem razão! _ ele sorriu e continuou seu banho pois tudo o que queria era dormir e novamente a sombra pequena passou despercebida voltando para a cama.


	10. E-ELEITO

Eles acordaram na manha seguinte com o telefone de Kekkrai chamando-os para apresentar Ren a família. Arthit não queria ir a princípio, mas sabia que a chegada de Kongpob era seu ingresso como o novo CEO na empresa da família. Ele deveria estar la com seu marido lhe apoiando.  
Quando olhou o meio da cama viu a criança dormindo tranquilamente. As expressões suaves e ate felizes, talvez aquilo valesse a pena ele tinha pessoas que o apoiariam e não estava sozinho:  
-Ren... _ Arthit o chamou_ precisamos ir pra casa de Khun Kekkrai... vamos... acorde...  
-Pra que...  
-Ele vai te apresentar a família...  
-Eles são como você?  
-Como eu?  
-São amigáveis como você?  
-Ren... _ o mais velho pegou a mão da criança _ me escute na... algumas pessoas são ruins e vão falar coisas ruins, mas você não deve ouvi-las certo? Sorria... Kong ama quando sorrimos...  
A criança podia ver naquele instante a imensa força que o adulto fazia para não chorar e ficou pensando o quanto ele não estava sofrendo e será que P´Kongpop (como ele descobriu que deve chama-lo) sabia disso?  
-Você vai me ajudar a sorrir na? _ Arthit perguntou apertando a mão de Ren.  
Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça e desceu da cama fingindo estar escolhendo o que vestir. Este tipo de dor era diferente pra si e o fazia sentir coisas estranhas. Isso significava que eles seriam tratados mal? Estava confuso, mas dera sua palavra e teria que cumprir.  
Quando chegaram a tão conhecida casa o veterano engoliu em seco e Kongpob apertou sua mão confortavelmente. Depois que abriu a porta sua sobrinha correu em sua direção o abraçando como todas as vezes que o via. Os olhos de Arthit pousaram em Khao fang:  
-O que ela faz aqui?  
-Ela é minha convidada Arthit assim como você. _ respondeu a irmã mais velha de Kong com puro desdém.  
-Está enganada. _ o calouro interrompeu-a_ P’Arthit é meu marido ele tem todo o direito de estar aqui.  
-Ora me poupe Kong! Papai até quando vai deixá-lo fazer essas manhas por deus!  
-Quietos todos vocês. Olhem as crianças. _ ditou Kekkrai.  
Ren encarava a todos com uma expressão vazia e desinteressante, mas seu coração batia descompassado com o mar de fúria que vinha não exatamente contra si, ainda. como Arthit conseguia lidar com isso? E o que ele ia poder fazer? Não sabia por que pensava essas coisas..., mas esse casal de homens estava dando uma nova chance para ele e algo que Ren nunca esqueceu foi que ele foi resgatado e ele devolveria o favor agora.  
-Este é Ren Suttiluck. Ele vai herdar depois de Kongpob  
-Isso é impossível! _ gritou a mais velha_ pra isso eles teriam que ter...  
-Pai _ a segunda mais velha chamou_ você viajou com eles, não é?   
-Chài khap.  
-Eles são casados legalmente e Ren foi adotado dentro da lei sendo filho de ambos e futuro CEO. _ completou a sra. Suttiluck_ está decidido.  
-Arthit_ a primogênita falou com nojo_ leve as crianças pra fora da sala Khao fang vai com ele. Vamos ter uma reunião de família. Agora.  
Phan encarou o garoto a sua frente:  
-Então você vai ser meu primo?  
-Talvez.  
-Sou Phan.  
-Ren. O que acha disso tudo?  
-Uma perca de tempo. P’Kongpop poderia ser livre pra amar quem quiser e se a preocupação era ter um herdeiro. Temos você agora.  
-Como assim?  
-A tia mais velha não pode ter filhos então depois de P’ eu assumiria, mas você está aqui agora... entende o que digo  
-E o que você vai fazer?  
-Hei não se preocupe! Eu vou trabalhar na empresa quero seguir os passos do P’, mas por que eu quero encontrar o que ele conseguiu...  
-O que ele conseguiu?  
-Você não conhece a história deles?  
-Iie... não falamos muito...  
-Quando estiver com um dos dois peça para ver uma insígnia que eles carregam com eles o tempo todo. Aquilo é algo que eles ganham na faculdade de engenharia quando passam pelo trote e dizem que a insígnia é o seu próprio coração P’ Kong já estava tão apaixonado por P’Arthit que pediu que ele cuidasse da sua insígnia... ou seja do seu coração... e agora eles andam com a metade de cada um representando-os não como cada separado mas como uma pessoa so. Não é lindo! _ ela terminou com olhos brilhantes.  
-Realmente... _ ele encarou Arthit.  
O mais velho estava encostado na parede observando a interação das crianças:  
-Então... acha que trazer um fedelho de rua vai mudar alguma coisa...  
-Não fale assim do meu filho.  
-Seu filho? Se enxergue Arthit! Você não é nada! Não tem valor algum...  
-Pelo menos eu não preciso me rastejar por migalhas como uma vadia!  
Era sua cota. Já havia perdido as contas de quantos tapas havia tomado por Kongpob, mas daquela vez ele sorriu triunfante e continuou:  
-É a mim que ele deseja todas as noites... é o meu nome que ele geme sem parar então desculpe Nong, mas acabou pra você. _ ele se virou para sair_ ah e sim eu tenho tudo que você não tem.  
Ren observou o mais velho sair da casa e o seguiu. Ficou surpreso ao ver a pose severa se quebrar instantaneamente e o mesmo chorar compulsivamente. Entrou novamente na casa e invadiu a sala de estar:  
-O que está fazendo seu pirralho? _ a mais velha se manifestou.  
Ren tinha outro problema. Ele não tinha vontade de falar ou explicar as coisas a menos que precisasse então ele foi ate Kongpob e lhe puxou pela mão:  
-Vamos embora chichi...  
O moreno se viu perplexo, pois o menino se recusava a qualquer avanço afetivo e chama-lo de pai... havia algo muito errado. Antes de seguirem para a porta ele viu Ren parar perto de sua ex-nong:  
-Ela tem machucado P’Arthit longe de seus olhos. Devo fazer o mesmo.  
O homem percebeu que não foi uma pergunta e se tratando de seu sol se fez de cego e surdo para aquela cena e continuou andando em direção a porta onde viu Arthit debruçado na mureta:  
-P’... você está bem?  
-Kong... eu não te ouvi... _ ele murmurou enxugando as lagrimas_ o que eles decidiram?  
-Ren é o legitimo herdeiro e eu vou ser apresentado na semana que vem.  
-Isso é ótimo Kong! Estou tão feliz...  
-Pare, por favor... _ o mais novo encostou a testa na de seu marido e sentiu as lagrimas quentes escorrerem por sob sua mão_ P’Arthit estou aqui...   
-Khothot na Kongpob.... eu queria te fazer feliz... eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você...  
-Se disser isso mais uma vez eu vou brigar com você. Meu sol... não tenho vida se não estiver comigo...  
O calouro trouxe seu rosto mais perto sorvendo o gosto salgado do rosto do veterano, em seguida tomou seus lábios num beijo suave e doce cheio de carinho e proteção.  
-Eu te amo P’Arthit. O que acha de irmos embora agora e ir checar uma casa?  
-Casa?  
-Chài... eu estava olhando algumas ontem enquanto vocês dormiam... tem uma que fica entre nossos trabalhos e tem uma escola boa para Ren...  
-O que seria de mim sem você....  
Ele se aconchegou novamente no peito do mais novo e a criança se aproximou pegando a mão de Arthit observando sua orelha pela primeira vez.  
-Então foi assim que decidiu mostrar que o ama?  
-O que? _ os mais velhos perguntaram.  
-Fez da sua insígnia um brinco...  
-Kong gosta quando eu uso brincos... _ ele sorriu sem graça.  
-E você? O que fez?  
-Para o meu sol... _Kong tirou do pescoço um colar com sua insígnia_ e para a minha família... _ ele mostrou uma parte do ombro que continha uma lua ao seu lado um sol e no meio uma estrela. Ren arregalou os olhos:  
-So-sou eu?  
-Você é nosso filho agora Ren... kochi... _ ele abriu o braço para que o menino se juntasse ao abraço.  
Enojada com a cena a irmã mais velha de Kongpob se aproximou antes de ir embora e disse:  
-Que fique bem claro Kong. Você acha que todos são como o papai? O que vai acontecer quando o novo CEO da empresa for gay? Acha que vai ser um mar de rosas? Você está cometendo um erro e sabe disso.


	11. SEGUINDO...

Eles haviam acabado de negociar com o dono da casa e faltava apenas alguns detalhes para acertar então Arthit deixou Kongpob e atravessou com Ren para o outro lado da rua onde o carro estava estacionado e o levou até a barraca de sorvete comprando um de chocolate para a pequena criança quando ouviu:  
-Arthit?  
Seus ombros retesaram ele se virou para encarar o pai:  
-O que faz aqui? _ ele questionou tentando parecer indiferente.  
-Ainda vamos ficar por mais uns dias... você saiu do emprego?  
-O que?  
-Está trabalhando como baba?  
-Este é o Ren Suttiluck. Meu filho.  
-Seu filho? Não seja ridículo Arthit! Como poderia?   
-Francamente já estou farto de passar por essa situação. Pai eu me casei com Kong e adotamos o Ren. Tudo isso legalmente.  
-Espere um minuto... Suttiluck? Você deu a ele o sobrenome dele? Quer dizer que você trocou o seu?  
-Chài khap.   
-Então você se tornou uma verdadeira mulher... que desonroso...  
-Este é o seu pai? _ o menino se pronunciou?  
-Você nem ao menos contou a ele sobre sua família?  
-Minha família não me abandonou na casa de Khun Kekkrai. O sr. Mesmo disse que era para eu esquece-los.  
-Tem sido tudo como você esperava? Todos te aceitaram Arthit? Acha que essa criança quando crescer e entender o que vocês são vai aceitar essa abominação?  
-O que você quer dizer com abominação? _ Ren tornou a perguntar_ se por abominação você quer dizer dois homens se amarem incondicionalmente a ponto de resgatarem um estranho e estrangeiro de pais heteros abusadores então eu entendo e compreendo que quero viver o resto da minha vida com eles. _ Ren olhou para trás e viu Kongpob observando os arredores com uma expressão preocupada_ Mitte por... chichi está nos procurando ike...  
O sr. Rojnapat observou o menino puxar a mão do único filho que estava com uma expressão de surpresa e aquilo o confundiu um pouco e notou no pulso da criança um bracelete com um sol uma lua e uma estrela.   
Ele viu quando seu filho se aconchegou nos braços de Kongpob Suttiluck e o mesmo beijou sua testa ternamente e acariciou a cabeça da criança que estava com a boca toda melada. Os três sorriram... Felizes.  
-Talvez realmente seja esse seu destino meu filho...  
O senhor juntou-se a sua esposa e seguiu o caminho que levava a rodoviária. Ainda teriam uma longa jornada pela frente. Agora que seu filho estava guiado enfim podiam cumprir sua parte na tradição.  
Arthit levantou a cabeça os vendo seguir em frente...  
-Laà gon por, mae... _ sussurrou para si mesmo.


	12. Nosso tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um pequeno bônus...  
> nesse cap. terão se passado 8 anos apos o ultimo cap.

-Por! Chichi! Vou me encontrar com Phan! Precisamos estudar para uma prova volto tarde! _ Ren gritou da porta de saída.  
Eram sete da noite meio tarde para se encontrar com alguém na opinião de Arthit, mas ele não estava se importando muito. Ren cresceu e se tornou um garoto formidável e muito responsável. Eles o criaram bem.  
O mais velho escutou o som do chuveiro. Sabia que Kongpob deveria estar exausto. Ele dava muito duro no serviço precisava defender ainda mais seu status pra mostrar que um “gay” não era diferente de outra pessoa... mesmo depois de tanto tempo isso os assombrava de vez em quando.  
Levantou da cama de onde estava sentado e vestiu sua cueca boxer saltando quando ouviu a voz atrás de si:  
-Continua tão lindo quanto na primeira vez que te vi assim...  
-Kong..._ seu rosto corou_ eu não te ouvi... apresse-se vou fazer o jantar...  
Antes que pudesse passar ele sentiu ser puxado por seu Nong que agarrou fortemente sua cintura e mostrava descaradamente sua ereção:  
-Eu pensei em você hoje o dia inteiro sabia...  
-Posso imaginar o quão pervertido foram seus pensamentos..._ Arthit conseguiu pronunciar enquanto tombava a cabeça sentindo os lábios do moreno capturarem seus mamilos já duros.  
-Hm... Kong...  
O calouro sabia que estava sempre ocupado demais para dar atenção ao seu marido e ele não queria que fosse assim... ele imaginava que se ele mesmo estava precisando de alivio imagina Arthit que sempre foi tímido demais pra dar o primeiro passo.  
Ele tirou a toalha que estava presa em sua cintura e sentou seu P’ na escrivanhia do quarto quando ele ouviu algo inesperado:  
-Kong... eu... eu quero fazer isso...  
-Mesmo?  
-Sim... você sempre fez tão bem e... eu quero que você sinta como é bom..., mas vai ter que ser paciente na... é minha primeira vez...  
A maneira como isso foi dito as bochechas coradas e todo o cenário foi o suficiente para Kong expelir seu pre-gozo ele sabia que não ia aguentar. Então trocou de posição com Arthit.  
O mais velho o encarou como uma menina envergonhada e ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Segurou seu membro e começou a lambe-lo provando seu gosto talvez ate o medindo para ter certeza de que caberia em sua boca. Então começou a movimentar-se desajeitadamente pra cima e baixo arrancando gemidos e suspiros do maior que mal podia se conter e quando este percebeu estar no limite segurou a cabeça do mais velho e bombeou com força até que não aguentou mais derramando em sua garganta. Ouvir seu P’ engasgar um pouco foi o que trouxe sua realidade de volta:  
-Oon! Me desculpe... _ ele o levantou limpando o canto de sua boca com as mãos.  
-Então essa é a sensação? _ ele questionou_ isso é o que você sente quando me tem assim?  
-Chài... _ ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.  
-Isso é bom... _ Arthit juntou seus corpos sussurrando no ouvido do mais novo_ mas eu prefiro quando você está enterrado dentro de mim..._ teve seu lóbulo mordido e chupado sensualmente_ a proposito... você vê? _ ele apontou pra sua própria protuberância_ sou eu quem precisa de cuidados agora...  
Depois de receber um sorriso malicioso Kongpob o pegou no colo e o atirou na cama. Arthit sabia como e o quanto podia mexer com ele, depois de abrir a gaveta e amarrar seus pulsos com uma gravata qualquer do serviço ele colocou seu veterano de quatro e sem avisa-lo afundou-se completamente escutando-o gemer extasiado. Arthit estava no céu quem o visse agora jamais diria que ele foi um Hazer-chefe. Ele que estava ali sendo dominado por Kongpob implorando por mais a cada estocada chegando ao seu limite sabendo que o seu Nong so pararia quando estivesse satisfeito. Ele jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas ele amava e como amava cada vez que era dominado por Kongpob. Não so na cama, mas como foi dominado por seu amor cuidado e carinho... ele estava feliz e pra ele isso bastava...  
-Kong.... eu vou...  
-Eu também!  
Os dois desabaram na cama exaustos e cansados Kongpob ainda estava em cima de Arthit, mas o mais velho não se importava para ele não tinha lugar melhor...  
-Fan dii na Kong...  
-Fan dii na Oon...  
No lado da cama no criado-mudo mudo o celular apitou com uma mensagem de Ren:  
“espero que tenham aproveitado a noite. Vocês estavam precisando u.u fan dii ! Ah e chichi você está me devendo essa!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado em:  
> YungBlud/ Parents


End file.
